Gedenke der Freunschaft
by Pilgrim -the- restless
Summary: Diese kleine Fic soll zeigen, dass Pippin nicht das kleine Trottelchen ist, als das er ( besonders zu Anfang des Films ) immer dargestellt wird


Gedenke der Freundschaft  
  
Eine etwas andere Fanfiction zu J.R.R. Tolkiens "Der Herr der Ringe"  
  
"Pippin?" Meriadoc Brandybocks Stimme tönte durch die noch leeren Straßen Hobbingens. Die Sonne war noch nicht vollständig aufgegangen, dennoch fielen die ersten wärmenden Strahlen in die Gärten und durch die Fenster der hier ansässigen Hobbitfamilien. "Pippin, verdammt, wo steckst du schon wieder???" Merry stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und schüttelte seinen Kopf, dabei flogen seine braunen Locken frech durcheinander. Doch von Pippin kam kein Lebenszeichen. Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ, der noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang aufstand. Viel lieber verkroch er sich in seinen Kissen und wartete solange, bis irgendjemand kam und ihm die Decke vom Kopf zog. Und auch dann benötigte er meist noch eine Weile, bis er endgültig aus seinem Bett kletterte. Doch von alleine aufstehen, dazu so früh, war so recht gar nicht Pippins Art. Das verwunderte auch Merry. Er kannte Pippin nur zu gut und es gab so gut wie keinen Tag, an dem die beiden nicht auf irgendeine Weise die Gegend unsicher machten. "Peregrin Tuk!!! W o b i s t d u ???" Langsam wurde Merry ungeduldig. Wo konnte sich Pippin versteckt halten? Versuchte er ihn, Meriadoc Brandybock, zum Narren zu halten, so wie er es als kleiner Hobbitjunge immer gerne gemacht hatte? Merry war selbst noch recht jung, gerade mal zwei Jahre älter als Pippin und dennoch kam er sich viel vernünftiger und erwachsener vor, als Pippin, der es liebte, den älteren Hobbits Streiche zu spielen. Natürlich war Merry nicht vernünftiger als Pippin! Und auch er konnte es nicht lassen, hin und wieder ein wenig für Aufregung in Hobbingen zu sorgen. Allerdings bestand diese Aufregung am heutigen Morgen nicht darin, anderen Hobbits das Gemüse aus den Vorgärten zu stibitzen, sondern eher darin, sämtliche Hobbits mit seinen nicht unbedingt leisen Rufen nach Pippin aus den Federn zu werfen!  
  
Pippin konnte Merry nicht hören. Wie auch? Schon früh hatte er Hobbingen verlassen, hatte zunächst den klaren Sternenhimmel bewundert und war dann in das naheliegende Wäldchen gegangen. Normalerweise war es für Hobbits höchst ungewöhnlich, sich über das Leben Gedanken zu machen und Pippin gehörte mit zu den Letzten, die sich Fragen über ihre Herkunft machen würden. Dennoch war er mitten in der Nacht aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwacht und hatte den Wunsch verspürt, Hobbingen für einige Stunden zu verlassen und alleine zu sein. Was ihn dazu trieb, wusste er selbst nicht, der Wunsch war stärker, als die Kraft, sich gegen ihn zu sträuben. Die Sonne kroch gerade hinter den Baumwipfeln hervor, als Pippin auf einer kleinen Lichtung seine Schritte verlangsamte. Klein, unendlich klein, kam er sich plötzlich neben den starken Stämmen der uralten Bäume vor. Ihre wahre Größe hatte er bisher nie wahrgenommen. Natürlich, er war schon oft in diesem Wald gewesen - dennoch hatte er früher nie auf die Bäume geachtet. Sie waren einfach da, standen herum und bewegten sich nicht von der Stelle. Warum sie nie ihren Platz änderten, war Pippin egal gewesen. Für ihn waren sie meist nur groß genug gewesen, um sich zwischen ihren Wurzeln und Stämmen zu verkriechen, damit niemand ihn fand - ihn und Merry. Er seufzte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich seiner Freundschaft mit Meriadoc Brandybock ein wenig bewusst wurde. So vieles hatten sie in ihren Leben bereits zusammen erlebt und nie war es ihnen langweilig geworden. Es gab immer etwas, dass es sich anzustellen lohnte - sei es Gemüse oder Blumen zu mopsen oder den alten Hobbits einen Streich zu spielen. Und nie hatte er auch nur einmal den Gedanken gehegt, etwas wirklich Großes zu erleben. Ihm reichte das, was er besaß. Um ihn herum war die Welt, die heile gute Welt ohne jegliche Probleme, die ihn plagten. Und dennoch - was lockte ihn in diesen Wald? Warum überkam ihm des nachts der Wunsch, sein Bett zu verlassen und noch vor all den anderen Hobbits den Ort zu verlassen? Viel zu gefährlich war es, in der Dunkelheit den Wald zu betreten, gab es dort doch genug wilde Tiere, die nur darauf warteten, einen Hobbit zu anzugreifen...und sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Zu verletzten, ja gar zu töten! Pippin horchte. Kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr, es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Selbst die Blätter der Bäume hatten aufgehört zu rascheln. Er senkte den Kopf. Dachte nach. Wie schon lange nicht mehr...  
  
"Frodo! Wie gut das ich dich hier treffe!" Merry rannte auf Frodo Beutlin zu, der, offensichtlich noch nicht ganz wach, soeben die Tür Beutelsends geöffnet und somit den neuen Morgen begüßt hatte. "Er ist weg!" "Wer?" "Pippin!" "Pippin? Weg? Wieso sollte er? Sicherlich liegt er noch in seinem warmen Bett und träumt...du kennst ihn doch!" "Nein! Tut er nicht!" "Nicht? Seltsam! Da ist doch nichts passiert?! Eigentlich habe ich ja nicht die Zeit, dich zu begleiten...aber es handelt sich um Pippin.Und so wie er dein Freund ist, ist er auch mein Freund!"  
  
Merry, guter alter Merry! Was ich dir alles verdanke. Und Frodo...und Sam! Freunde! Meine Freunde! Wie schön ist's, euch zu haben. Nie vorher war dies Pippin so klar geworden, nie zuvor hatte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es hieß, Freunde zu besitzen. Für ihn waren sie einfach immer nur dagewesen. So wie die Bäume hier im Wald. Sie waren selbstverständlich für ihn. Und langsam dämmerte ihm, was ihm dieser Gang in den Wald sagen sollte. Er war allein - ganz allein! Niemand war da, der ihm bei Gefahr hätte helfen können. Niemand... Die Bedeutung seiner Freunde wurde ihm schlagartig klar... Er drehte um und lief...lief so schnell nach Hause, wie seine kleinen Beine ihn tragen konnten...nach Hobbingen...zu seinen Freunden, zu denen, die ihm wichtig waren.  
  
"Piiiiiippiiiiiiin? Hey, wo bist du?" Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Samweis Gamdschie, seines seitens Gärtner von Beutelsend, den beiden anderen Hobbits angeschlossen. Sie durchkämmten ganz Hobbingen, suchten unter jedem Stein, drehten jeden Grashalm, jeden Blumenstengel dreimal um. "Pippin? Los, zeig dich!" Langsam machte sich Verzweiflung auf ihren Gesichtern breit...  
  
"Pippin? Los zeig dich!" Schon von weitem hörte er die Stimmen seiner Freunde. Er lief...drohte, sich zu überschlagen und der Länge nach zu fallen. Doch das war ihm egal. Nur zu seinen Freunden. Schnell. "Merry! Frodo! Sam! Hier bin ich, hier!"  
  
Sam schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, nicht bedacht, dass an ihnen die feuchte Erde haftete, die er auf der Suche nach Pippin durchkämmt hatte. Frodo, der neben ihm stand, sah ihn an, doch hätte er sonst über den Anblich seines Freundes gelacht, so konnte er heute nicht einmal müde lächeln. Noch immer hatten die drei ihren Freund nicht gefunden. Plötzlich drehte Merry ruckartig seinen Kopf. "Merry! Was ist, los sag doch!?" "Ruhig! Bitte! Ich höre etwas...!" Von Weitem wurde eine den dreien wohlbekannte klare Stimme laut. "Pippin! Er ist es...!"  
  
Pippin sah seine Freunde bereits von Weitem. Seinen Mund zeichnete ein Lächeln!. Seine Freunde. Sie hatten ihn anscheinend vermisst - in der kurzen Zeit, die er nur fortgewesen sein konnte. Überglücklich über ihren Anblick, breitete er seine Arme aus...und lief direkt auf sie zu!  
  
Ein Freudentaumel ließ die vier Freunde einander in die Arme fallen. Ohne dass die drei anderen auch nur etwas davon bemerkten, kullerte Pippin eine kleine Träne die Wange hinunter.... Freundschaft, dachte er, Freundschaft! 


End file.
